Where Did I Go Wrong?
by The Blood Phoenix
Summary: Hinata was completely happy with her relationship with kageyama, until she catches him with another girl! She seeks comfort from some one she wouldn't have thought would help her.
1. The heartbreak

Where did I go wrong?

Warnings: Fem hinata don't like don't read

Hinata's POV

It was a dark and rainy day, the sun wasn't shining. I wasn't letting it dampen my mood! Today is the anniversary of the day Tobio and i started dating. We are in our last year in high school, the term is almost over. I was walking through the bustling halls on my way to the roof, to meet Tobio for lunch. As I am walking up the stairs i hear stange noises coming from the roof. I am getting curious as to what is making those noises. I am nearing the door and I hear something i would never thought I would " Tobio-chan, are you sure she won't find us? I mean she can't be that stupid." Said an whiney female voice.

"No don't worry babe, trust me she is that stupid. I mean this has been going on for 6 six months." A painfully familiar voice said, as my heart shattered. I hear some giggling and then those strange sounds that are all to familiar. I decide to end it between us right now. The tears streaming down my face, my heart is aching and my mind is broken, along with my trust. I open the door and the two love birds are to wrapped up in their activities to hear the door open, I clear my throat and both of their heads snap towards my direction. The girl is smirking and Tobi... I mean Kageyama-san is staring at me with shock and regret painted all over his face. " Shou-chan let me-"

" DON'T SHOU-CHAN ME! YOU ARE A LYING, DIRTY, CHEATING BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME AND HERE YOU ARE WITH THIS SKANK!" I say choking back sobs. He makes his way towards me i am walking back until my back hits the door. He reaches to touch meand started to talk to me.

" Now shou-chan don't be like that, This is just a misunderstanding." Says in that tone of voice that used to calm me, now it just made me more angry.

" DON'T TOUCH ME! DO YOU THINK I WILL JUST COME RUNNIG BACK! YOU DO DON'T YOU! IS IT BECAUSE I AM TO STUPID TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!" After I said that, I booked it out the door and down the stairs. My vision is blurry from the tears that I don't notice my old senpai walking through the hall. I crash into something tall and hard, I look up and saw suga senpai.

"Shou-chan what's wrong?" He questioned with a concern filled voice.

" Not now suga-san" i saw as i am walking to the office to sign my self out and leave school. When i got home my mom wasn't home, so i just slowly made my way up the stairs. Every step i take is painful, my eyes are stinging, my throat is raw and my mind is almost completely broken. I flop on to my bed and almost instantly past out, completely oblivous to my phone that is vibrating and lighting up like christmas. The darkness welcomes me like i belong there.

When I wake up it is almost dinner time, I check my phone and i see fiffty four missed calls and seventy eight new messages. Most are from that lying cheat, others are from my over protective senpai and one missed call and four missed messages are from someone i would never expect. Tsukishima, I had a small crush on him but i gave up because thought he hated me. I read his texts. " _hey the senpai told me they saw you crying are you okay?", "Oi answer me baka!", " I just want to know whats wrong, i am sorry for calling you stupid." and " Oi if you don't answer me i will call you!"._ I am shocked, I listened to his voice mail. _"Hey are you okay? If it is that bakayama fault, i sweas i will castrate him! Well please call me, i am here to talk."_ Tears are streaming down my face and i relive the horrors that occured that day. With out thinking i dial the unfamiliar number. I hear the dial tone and then a deep voice answers " Hello Tsukishima here. Who is this?"

" This is hinata." i started and i hear a small gasp and i continue. " I was wondering if we could talk?" He replies almost imeadiatly.

" Do you want on talk in person or on the phone?" He asked me.

" You would do that for me?" I say as the tear are forming and bluring my eyes.

" Uhh... Umm... yes." I can practically hear his blush.

" Can you come over? I have i feeling that Kageyama-san might be stopping by." I ask fear showing through my voice.

"Yeah i will be right over." He hangs up and i go down to talk to my mom and inform her about Tsukishima. I enter the kitchen and see my mom working on dinner.

" Hey mom! My friend is coming over do we have enough food for him?" I ask. My mom turns around and says something that breaks my heart all over again.

" hey shou-chan what about you date with tobio-kun? Is it him who is coming over?" She asks.

" No mom its not, you don't know him and i don't want to hear kageyama-san's name ever again." I said with a pain filled voice

" Okay i will call you when dinner is ready." She says with concern written all over her face.

*Time skip*

There is a knocking at the door and i run to get it. When the door opens a pair of unfamiliar arms wrap around me as i start bawling my eyes out and i collapse to the ground. He continues to whisper reassuring words into my ears. I pass out again in his arms, and for once in a long time i feel safe in someone elses arms.

Tsukishima's POV

I am holding her in my arms as i carry he up the stairs her mom shoots me a stare that is filled with concern. I make my way up the stairs with the girl i fell in love with in my arms. In a different circumsatnce i would be extremely happy but she is hurt so bad right now and i don't want to take advantage of her.

 **Hey! so this is my new story and i hope you like it and i will be updating soon this is my third story.**


	2. The aftermath

Tsukishima's POV

I made my way up stairs with her small figure in my arms, i was going to her room but only problem is i have no idea where her room is. As if her mom knew what i was thinking she shouted u the stairs. " Third door on the left blondie!" after she said i heard her giggle, i had to supress a growl. i open her door, her room is plain not much decoration except a few picture of her family some with her dad and some without, i can see pain in her and her mom's eye and obliviosness in her little brothers. I wonder what happened, i set her down on her bed and sit on the corner she whimpers when i let go so i decide to lie down with her. After about twenty minutes her mom comes in to check on us, she smiles a tired but elated and she sit on the corner of her daughts bed. " Thank you." she said quietly.

"umm... you're welcome, Mrs. Hinata?" I say with confusion and question in my voice. She sensed it and looks at me with a sad look on her face.

" please call me haruka, as i said before thank you, she has been so sad lately think nobody would notice. I also know about that brat kageyama, i knew since he started cheating on her. He came over one night with hinata, he had lipstick and a hickie on his neck. Shou-chan would never where make up its just not her, i also raised her to be a respectful woman. I saw this look in his eyes, it wasn't the look he gave my daughter. It was a look of excitment, that was full of deception. I was infuriated, but i smiled through it because i wanted my daughter to be happy. I foolishly assumed that he would end it and tell her the truth, but i guess i was wrong. PLease take care of and protect her tsukishima-kun, i cant see her suffer anymore. She has lost too many people so far, it breaks my heart to see her cry. " Haruka finished what she had to say and now it is my turn to tell her my answer.

"haruka, please call me kei. I promise i will protect your daughter and i won't let that bastard near her." i say with confidence and love, before she can say anything else, natsu burst in to the room and says

" where is nee-san?' he all but screams, his mother quickly quites him and points to her bed that i am currently still lying in. " Where is tobio-nii?" my voice catches aand i see haruka freeze.

"natsu, Tobio is no longer going to be a part of our lives, you might not get it now but you will get it when your older. You see natsu, Tobio hurt your nee-san and nee-san is in a lot of pain." she says gentley except when 'his' name comes up she almost growls. Natsu eyes go from childish curiostiy to sadness being blurred by tears. One tear rolls down his cheek and he quickly wipes it away.

" I will be strong and help protect nee-san!" he says quietly, he looks to me and ask. " Are you gonns help nee-san or hurt her?" I am taken aback but i quickly answer.

"don't worry natsu i am her to help you protect your nee-san because i love her." i said. I hear haruka gasp and natsu smiles from ear to ear.

" Thank you Nii-chan!" he says very happily. I turn around to see haruka, he eyes are filled with shock, gratitude and tears.

" Natsu go play in you room for a little." He smiles and follows his moms orders. " Do you mean it, Kei-kun?" she asks with masked hope in her voice.

" yes i mean it, i will protect her forever and always, I have loved her since first year." i said quietly not to wake up the sleeping girl. Haruka's eyes are spilling with tears of joy, for the first time i see her smile reach her eyes.

" thank you kei-kun, when ever that brat said it, it never reached his eyes." she said wipping her tears away. Lets go downstairs and wait for her to wake up. As we were walking down the stairs we hear the door ring, We walk to to see who it is, to my relief it is just suga and asahi. They have three teddy bears and two bouquets of flowers in their hands.

" Hi Mrs. Hinata and tsukishima we brought gifts from the team and we wanted to see if hinata was okay?" suga says, his voice shows poorly conceled malice. Haruka invites them in and we sit in their living room and talk until we hear light foot steps coming down the stairs. Hinata has a blanket wrapped around her and natsu as she carries him down stairs.

"Hi mom, Mom 2, Asahi and kei-chan, sorry to keep you guys waiting!" She says simling the she talks again " Nat-chan time to get down." she said and hears a small growl of protest and laughs.

"Nee-san! i told you to stop calling me that! it sounds like i am a girl!" he whines as he climbs out of her arms and on to my lap, at first i am in shock but then i just let him sit there. Suga is quitely laughing, but he soon gets serious.

" Hinata can you tell us what happened?" She whips her her eyes up from her laps and meekly nod her head.

Time skip

Still tsukishima's POV

By the end of her explaintion she is almost in tears her mom is hugging and have a promise of pain all over her face, i am almost shaking with rage, Suga has a murderous look on his face and Asahi looks ready to attack.

Hinata's POV

They all look angry but i cna understand, I wipe my tears and see suga stand up with three teddy bears one is the size of me and the other two are medium sized. " the large one is from noya-san."

"Yuu?" i interupt he nods and continues.

"the smaller ones are from daichi and tanaka. The flowers are from me and ashai." he finishes, My eyes are welling with tears, but they are tears of joy. he look worried but i quickly smile and say:

" No its okay they are tears of joy and thank you both for the flowers and i can't wait to see ryuu, daichi and yuu, to thank them. " i get up and hug both of them and the guys help me get the giant teddy bear up stairs, and by the guys i mean asahi and kei-chan. Suga and i are carrying the smaller bears up to my room. We got them up there and sit on my bed, and talked about school and stuff like that until my mom calls us down for dinner. We make our way down and sit at the table i am beside kei and suga, beside kei is nat-chan at the head of the table and mom besidde him, asahi beside her and suga is at the other head of the table. we are eating peacefully untill the doorbell rings. i stiffen with fear and mom goes to the door and i hear the last voice i want to hear,

" haruka-" he started

" you have no right to call me that!" I hear the door slam and two are snake their way around me.


End file.
